What Happened Last Night?
by demigod4ever123
Summary: Remus wakes up one morning after a crazy party. Thing is, he wakes up naked next to Sirius. So what exactly happened last night? RnR?


**A/N: I'm bored and have a headache. That means I take an ibuprofen… and for those of you who aren't familiar with its effects on me, it basically makes me ADHD and somewhat high. I get really hyper and random… And so this was born. However, I'm going to dedicate to my awesome BFFL, Cassie! JK, her name is Casey. You all might know her as Chatters… So here you go, lovie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Remy and Siri. Le sigh. I am, however, using them ;) hehehe… LOL. But, seriously, I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, a green bracelet that says 'Slytherin' that I am in love with, despite the fact that I was sorted into Gryffindor. Um… yay for interhouse unity? ... Yeah, I'm going to shut up and get on with the actual story now. So, here you go! Enjoy!**

**...**

It was a very well known fact that Gryffindors threw the best parties. It might have had to with the fact that their common room was the best, or their location was the furthest from the teacher's quarters. Or it might be due to the fact that the Marauders were in Gryffindor, and could somehow always get food and Butterbeer from the kitchen, as well as a couple cases of Ogden's Finest. Ah, alcohol. The thing that always made parties interesting.

Yes, their parties were legendary. Unfortunately, students would wake up the next morning with no recollection of the night before. Oh, and the hangovers were always killer. (Really, they were. Some kid may or may not have died from one... Okay, he didn't, but he almost did.) Usually, the parties more than made up for the horrible hangovers. The parties were ragers. One crazy party happened a few weeks ago. The Gryffindors had just won the Quidditch Cup, and decided to celebrate with one of their infamous parties. It was sure to be interesting.

**…**

"C'mon, Moons, it's a party. Live a little!" laughed Sirius as he took another sip from his drink. Music was floating through the Common Room, which was full of snogging couples, dancing students, and some people setting off fireworks.

"I dunno, Pads," replied Remus, biting his lower lip. He dodged a firework that was aiming for him.

"It's a party, Remus. Have a drink, dance a little. Or do you wanna go play that Muggle game Evans is trying to get people for?"

"I'd rather read," mumbled Remus quietly, hoping Sirius wouldn't hear him.

"I heard that." _Damn. _"Now I'm going to force you to do all three. Mwahaha! I've just made it my personal mission to get you plastered. Plus, you're more fun when you're drunk, anyway. You're going to have fun at this party. I will make sure of it. Here, have my drink."

Remus blushed slightly. "But you, um, drank from that already."

"I know. I don't really care. Here, take it." Sirius held out the cup. Remus took it from the former boy, and gulped it down, feeling the familiar burn of alcohol.

Normally, he wouldn't have taken the drink from Sirius. But, Remus didn't really care anymore. _If Sirius wants to get me drunk, he might as well do a thorough job of it. _"Get me another?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius stared at him for a moment, and then took off. Remus looked around the Common Room. There was a makeshift dance floor, a table with food, and another with drinks. Sirius was walking back to Remus, a drink in each hand. Wordlessly, he passed a cup to Remus.

"Thanks." Remus chugged the drink.

"Thirsty?" asked Sirius.

Remus chuckled. "Maybe. Let's dance."

"Moving a little fast, aren't we?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, I'm just having fun," said Remus, a little bitterly. "Know what? Forget dancing. I think we should go play that game that Lily is rounding up people for." Remus grabbed Sirius' hand, and dragged him over to Lily. He completely missed the blush that painted Sirius' cheeks. "What game are we playing, Lils?"

Lily laughed. "Lils? That's a new one." Remus shrugged. "And we're trying to decide between Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, and Spin the Bottle."

"Oh, let's play Never Have I Ever. I love watching people get wasted," remarked Remus.

Lily grinned. "Let's play. Alright, someone go get shot glasses, and I'll grab some Firewhiskey."

Soon, all the students who were playing were sitting in a circle, and James asked, "Alright, who wants to start it off?"

"I will," said Remus, looking quickly at Sirius before turning his gaze onto James. "Never have I ever… wanted to snog someone in this room."

A bunch of the students grumbled and did a shot. Remus was of course, included in that number, as was Sirius. _I wonder who he wants to snog... _Remus trailed off as he caught Sirius studying him. Remus blushed under his intense gaze.

The game continued for a while, with people asking questions that were obviously meant to get everyone so knackered they couldn't see straight, until James declared it over. Of course, no one could really understand his words, because he was slurring so much. People began to clear out of the Common Room, except for the students who were passed out.

"Remus, for your first thing… Who- who didja want to- to kiss?" asked Sirius as he and Remus walked… erm, stumbled, up the stairs together.

**…**

When Remus woke up the next morning, his head was pounding like _hell_. He felt slightly nauseous, and smelled like stale firewhiskey. And his mouth… ew. All he could think about was how crappy he felt, and comfortable he was. He closed his eyes, and snuggled closer to his pillow. Except… this didn't feel like his pillow. Remus' pillow was nice and fluffy. This pillow felt more like a muscular torso. Remus opened his eyes, and looked down. The sight of a bare chest greeted him. Sirius' chest.

Remus poked the other boy, and mumbled, "Wake up." The other teen remained asleep. Remus sighed and sat up slowly, while his hands kneaded his temples. He took in his surroundings. He was obviously on Sirius' bed. Peter was on the floor, curled up with a wheel of cheese. James, however, wasn't in the room. Remus figured he'd probably gone down to breakfast.

The throbbing in his head increased, so Remus decided to check if he had any Hangover Potion left. As he stood up, he realized he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

He looked down at Sirius and realized the other boy was starkers as well.

"Well, crap," murmured Remus. He stared unabashedly at Sirius' body for a minute, and then covered him with a sheet. "What in the name of Merlin _happened _last night?" he asked himself.

**…**

_Thank Merlin for Hangover Potions_, thought Remus. _Now, if only there were some Memory Potions you could take so you could remember what you did last night… _He decided he'd have to visit the library to find out. For now, Remus had to take a shower. He went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. He stepped in as soon as the water was warm enough, and stood there for a while, thinking. He stood in the shower for a while, just letting the water run over his body. With a jolt, he realized he'd miss breakfast if he didn't get out soon. He quickly shut off the water and stepped out. Remus wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the dorm room.

Peter was still sleeping, snoring loudly, but Sirius seemed to be awake. "Morning, Padfoot," greeted Remus.

Sirius looked up and grinned. "Hey Remus, I think I got lucky last night."

"How do you know?" asked Remus, swallowing thickly.

Sirius pointed to his neck. There was a massive love bite on it, as well as another one on his collarbone. "Whoever they were, they were probably a fantastic lay."

Remus' eyes bugged out of his head. _Shite, I must've slept with Sirius last night. I mean, it was bad enough waking up naked next to him, but now this? At least before, there could've been another explanation. Now… Bloody hell… _Remus turned, and commented lightly, "That's great."

"Yeah," said Sirius wistfully. Remus bent down to pick up some dirty clothing in order to place it in the laundry basket. Then, he turned around to Sirius and found that his friend's gaze was a little low.

"Siri, my face is up here," joked Remus. Sirius blushed. "Anyway, I think this is yours." He handed Sirius a shirt, and then began to rummage through his trunk for some clothing that was actually clean. He put on a pair of denims, as well as a white t-shirt and a black jumper. He put on his trainers, as well, and said, "Let's go to breakfast."

"Um, yeah, let me just get dressed," said Sirius as he grabbed some clothing from the his trunk and closed his bed hangings. A few minutes later, Sirius emerged. "Peter still not up yet?" he asked, looking down at the floor.

"Nah. I decided to let the little guy sleep."

"_Little_?" asked Sirius.

"You know what I mean. Should we wake him up?"

Sirius grinned mischievously, grey eyes glinting. "An excellent idea, my dear Moony."

"No, let's let sleeping Wormtails lie." Sirius pouted. Remus felt the urge to kiss the other boy to cheer him up, but pushed it to the back of his mind, and said, "Come on, Siri, I bet they have bacon."

Sirius' face lit up, and he grabbed Remus' hand, dragging him out of the Common Room, all the way down to the Great Hall. As the pair dropped into their seats, they noticed James wasn't anywhere to be found. Well, Remus did. Sirius was too busy inhaling the bacon to notice anything.

**…**

In the dorms, a very groggy Peter Pettigrew looked around the room, and saw no one. "Hey, where is everyone?" he asked. Then, he noticed the cheese, and was busy for quite some time, gorging on the food. Then, he looked around the room and noticed quite a few things. One, James was nowhere to be found. Two, Remus' bed wasn't slept in, and three, there was a bottle of lube by Sirius' bed. Peter shrugged it off, and decided to go downstairs to see if there was any bacon left.

**…**

"So, Mr. Moony, what should we do today?" asked Sirius after he'd finished devouring three plates of bacon.

"I wanted to go to the library, actually," stated Remus.

"Let's go, then," said Sirius.

Remus' mouth fell open. "I thought you were allergic to libraries."

"Oh, I am. Lucky for me I have my medication with me."

"What's your medication, Pads?"

"You are," Sirius replied as he turned to face Remus. He held out his hand. "Are we going?"

Remus smiled, and took the offered hand. "Yeah, we are."

**…**

"So what are we looking for?" asked Sirius.

"How do you know we're looking for something?"

"You don't have any books, so you're obviously not here to revise."

"Observant, aren't you?" asked Remus.

Sirius grinned. "Only with you."

Remus turned away quickly to hide his blush. "If you must know, we're looking for information about memory potions.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

_So I can remember if I shagged you last night. _"I'm doing extra credit for Slughorn- you know I'm complete pants at Potions."

Sirius chuckled. "Remember when you had to make the Calming Draught and instead, it made everyone have symptoms of PMS, even the guys?"

Remus laughed quietly. He did indeed remember. It was a hard thing to forget, after all. "And Frank was screaming about how he needed chocolate because blood was going to be coming out of a place where blood really shouldn't come out? Ah, that was priceless. So, now that we're done reminiscing, can we look for the book?"

"Your wish is my command, Remy."

"I rather like the sound of that," mused Remus.

"You would, you dirty pervert."

"Padfoot!"

"Just saying…"

"Quiet you."

"But, Moony, then how could I tell you that I found the book!"

"You did?"

"Well, here's one on memory magic, and another on every potion known to man… um… wizard-kind."

"Thanks, Sirius. You're actually good for something. Who knew?"

"Thank- wait, that wasn't a compliment, was it?" asked Sirius. Remus shook his head, indicating that no, it was not. "Git."

"Prat," responded Remus.

"Tosser," countered Sirius.

"Wanker."

"Berk," replied Sirius.

"Blighter."

"Pillock."

"Plonker," smirked Remus.

Sirius pouted. "Fine, you win."

"Don't sulk, Sirius. It doesn't become you."

"Sulk? Me? Pft. As if. Drop dead sexy men like myself only brood."

"Brood?" asked Remus, as he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, Remus. Brood. You know, to think moodily about; ponder."

"Sulk," corrected Remus as he opened up to the index of the first book, _Magical Memories_. He scanned the page and saw one category was titled, 'Memory Potions'. He flipped to page 394, and was about to read when a giddy looking James Potter ran/bounced up to them.

"Why so happy, Prongs?" asked Sirius.

James gave them a huge grin that split his face in half. He continued bouncing up and down until Sirius was forced to put his hands on the other boy's shoulders to stop him. "Guess where I woke up this morning?"

"Naked, next to Snape?" asked Remus as he marked the page in his book before closing it.

Sirius looked at Remus for a second, before bursting out into loud laughter.

James glared at Remus, before admitting, "Okay, I walked into that one."

"More like bounced," commented Remus.

If looks could kill, Remus would be dead. Fortunately, they could not kill, so everyone's favorite werewolf was spared. "You're a git, you know that?" asked James. "No, don't answer. Now, I woke up _next to Evans_."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. "Oh, mate, that's priceless."

"No, really! I did!"

"James, that's a tad bit implausible. Lily doesn't really like you. She hexes you whenever you try to come near her. Or have you forgotten?" asked Remus.

"How could he?" asked Sirius.

"Do you remember the time she tried to hex his bits off?"

"OI! I'm serious!"

"I thought I was! Or is my life a lie?" cried Sirius dramatically. "Oh my Merlin, what's my name? Am… am I James? Oh, the horror! It's too much!"

"Shut up, Sirius. I'm not taking the piss, guys. I swear it's the truth."

"Do you swear on the Marauder's Map?" asked Remus. All the Marauders knew that if someone swore on the map, they _had _to be telling the truth.

"I swear on the Map _and _the Cloak," replied James, looking haughty.

"He's serious. Pads, if you pull dramatic shite like you just did, I will punch you so hard I will break your nose," said Remus. "I want to hear this story."

Sirius made an 'I surrender' gesture.

"So, last night, I was talking to Lily, and actually being civil, and she told me she liked when I was mature. So, for the rest of the night, I was acting mature."

"You were _mature_? Merlin, what is the world coming to?" asked Sirius.

James glared, before continuing, "And she was sort of impressed. So, after the game of Never Have I Ever ended, she was talking to me again, and I might have mentioned that I acted mature for her, and she _blushed_. So, anyways, the rest is hazy, but I woke up next to her. Our clothes were, for the most part, on, sadly, but still!"

"That's great, Prongs. Did you tell Wormy yet?" asked Remus, genuinely happy for his best friend. James finally got his girl.

"Nah, he wasn't in the dorm."

"Prongs, we invented a map that shows where everyone is. Use it," stated Remus.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" yelled James.

"Why did you yell?"

"Because I felt like it. I'm going to go find Pete." With that, he left.

Remus turned to Sirius, and found him making paper airplanes and charming them so that they would fly and annoy students. "Sirius, don't _do _that! We'll get kicked out!"

Sirius grinned like a Cheshire cat, and, with a flick of his wand, caused one of the airplanes to fly at Madame Pince.

The librarian stormed over to them, her face red, and glared at them.

"Why Madame Pince, you're looking lovely as ever."

"Don't even try, Black. Now, you and Remus had better get out or it's detention."

"No need. We were just leaving, right, Remy?" asked Sirius. Then he then took off, laughing manically.

"Mental, that one is, " muttered Remus. In a louder voice, he asked, "Can I check out this book first?"

"Normally I would say yes, Remus, but I'm afraid you'd better get out and keep an eye on that one."

"I understand, Madame Pince. I'll be back later." Remus put the book on the shelf, and walked out after Sirius, who was waiting quite sanely by the entrance.

**… **

Remus walked back to the library, alone. It was right after dinner, and he had to go check out the books. He greeted Madame Pince with a polite smile, and continued on over to the shelf where he'd left the book on. He looked for a moment, but couldn't find it. "I could've sworn… Madame Pince? Did someone check out the book _Magical Memories_?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"I was reading it before, and it was so interesting. I wanted to check it out, but I guess someone must've misplaced it. Thank you anyway." With that, Remus left, muttering to himself, "Who could possibly…?" He ignored it, and went back to his dorm.

**…**

When Remus walked back into his dorm, he was greeted with the lovely sight of Peter's arse. "Pete, for the sake of my eyesight, and mental health, find some clothes, yeah?"

"Sorry mate. I didn't think you'd be back. Course, Sirius is here, but he's doing something with his drapes shut around his bed."

"That's odd. He's not, um… you know, is he?"

"He's Sirius."

"True, true. Well, Pete, clothing?"

Peter scoffed and muttered something that sounded like "Prude werewolf," and also, "The gay kid doesn't want to see a bloke naked…" before walking over to his chest and pulling on underwear, before pulling on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. He laced up his shoes, and announced, "I'm going down to the kitchens. I think they just got some more cheese."

"By all means, go. The cheese is calling."

Peter grinned. "I knew you' d understand. Maybe I should find James as well."

After Peter had left, Remus tentatively called out, "Sirius? Can I talk to you?"

The curtains opened. "Wotcher, Moony?"

"The book wasn't there."

"That's weird," said Sirius. Something in his tone didn't fully convince Remus.

"Yeah, it was really weird. Madame Pince also said that no one had checked it out. It was all really peculiar. I mean, how could someone walk out with a book without Madame Pince noticing?"

"It's a mystery," shrugged Sirius. He looked a little guilty.

"So, Pads, what were you doing?"

"Readi- um, nothing. Just, you know, practicing spells. With my wand." Sirius winked for emphasis.

Remus raised an eyebrow. If there was one thing he knew about Sirius, it was that he _never_ studied. Not for the O.W.L.s last year, and he definitely wasn't going to study for the N.E.W.T.s next year. "Oh, that's great, Siri," said Remus as he stepped closer to Sirius' bed. "Can I sit down?"

"No!" shouted Sirius. "I- I mean, um, oh bollocks. I have the book, Remus."

"I thought so. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I needed to find a spell that would help me remember what happened last night," admitted Sirius.

"Why?"

"I know I shagged someone last night, but there was no one in here this morning."

"Sirius, a-about that," began Remus. "I was actually looking for a memory spell too, because, Isortofwokeupnakednexttoyou."

"Sorry?"

"I woke up naked next to you this morning, Pads. And then you said you thought you got lucky and I needed to see if I… if I… well, you get the idea."

"I can't believe you, Remus J. Lupin. You lied to me about the extra credit, and didn't even tell me _you _were the one who I slept with?"

"Y-you're not mad it was me?"

"Remus, I've, um,… recently discovered something about myself. I'm gay. But not just for any bloke. I sort of fancy you. And I know this kind of screws up our relationship, but- nghh." Sirius was cut off by Remus placing his mouth on Sirius'. Sirius responded to Remus' kiss, and almost moaned when Remus ran his tongue over Sirius' bottom lip. Sirius opened his mouth, and Remus started to nibble Sirius' lower lip. Sirius made a noise of appreciation. The sound made Remus recall something. He pulled back, and tried to concentrate. "Moons, could you kiss me again?" asked Sirius.

"I will, but I'm remembering something from last night."

_"Remus, for your first thing… Who- who didja want to- to kiss?" asked Sirius as he and Remus walked… erm, stumbled, up the stairs together. _

_Remus turned to face him. "'Ow drunk ar' you, P'dfoot?" _

_ "Pr'tty drunk, why?" _

_ "Good, you won't 'member," slurred Remus. _

_ "'Member what?" asked Sirius, confused. _

_ "I wan'td to- to snog you. You, Pads. 'M sort of in love with you." _

_ "I wanted t' snog you, too, Rem." _

_ "So should we?" _

_ "Yeah," whispered Remus as they reached their dorm room. Remus turned to face Sirius and pressed their mouths together. Sirius responded eagerly, parting his lips. Remus licked Sirius' bottom lip before battling for dominance with Sirius. Sirius' hands flew up and tangled themselves in Remus' hair, while one of Remus' hands was placed on Sirius' hip. The other was playing with the hem of the t-shirt Sirius was wearing. The boys stumbled into the room, and fell on Sirius' bed. _

_ Sirius pulled back, and mumbled, "You 'ave no idea how bad I've want'd this. Want'd you. No 'dea." Remus chuckled, and started nibbling and sucking at Sirius' neck. "No 'dea… Oh gods, do tha' again." _

_ Remus pulled back. "Take 'ff your shirt," he commanded. Sirius obliged, and Remus began to kiss his way down Sirius' exposed torso. _

_ As he began playing with the zipper on Sirius' pants, Sirius moaned, "R'mus, please." _

_ Remus looked up at him. "Yer sure?" _

_ "Yeah," breathed Sirius. "I am. 'Cause I love you." _

_ "Love you too," replied Remus._

"You… you love me?" asked Remus breathlessly.

"Yeah."

"I love you too, Sirius."

And with that, Remus leant in to kiss him again. Sirius met him halfway, and this kiss was gentle and tentative and innocent.

Unfortunately, it was also this moment that James, Peter, and Lily all decided to burst in. Remus pulled back, flushing a little.

"Oh, hey there!" said James cheerfully. Then, he turned to Peter and said, "You owe me five galleons."

Peter turned to glare at them. "You two couldn't have waited a week?"

"What?" asked Remus.

"Or have gotten together last month?" asked Lily.

"What?"

"Well, it was sort of obvious that you two liked each other, so Pete and I started a bet. But a bunch of other students knew you two wanted to shag each other into the floor, so they joined. Even some teachers noticed, and I think they have their own bet going."

"That's lovely. Oh, and Evans? Way to finally crack." At this, Lily blushed a little. "Break my Jamie's heart and I'll break your face."

Lily laughed, and countered with, "Break Remus' heart and I'll break your face, plus hex off your bits."

"Touché. Now, Prongsies, would you go collect your winnings? Remus and I would really appreciate some alone time." With that, Sirius spelled the door shut, and locked it. "Now, where were we?" he asked Remus.

"Right about here," said Remus as he kissed Sirius again.

**…**

**A/N: Wow that was long. It's the longest one shot I've written. Hm, that's not actually saying a lot, because this is only like 3,900 words, but still. This is like, six and a half pages on Word. I know, intense. In fact, I think that that merits a review. So, review? I want to know how I did. I kind of like this. I mean, it could be better, and could flow more, but whatever. My friend Margaret is like "OMG IS IT DONE YET?" That's basically a kick in the ass to post this. So, anyways, I'm going to shut up, give it a once over, and then post this. So, review? :D**


End file.
